


A Marvellous Good Year

by randomcheez



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomcheez/pseuds/randomcheez
Summary: What if the Marvel characters had no powers and were navigating College? The College founded by Peggy Carter starts off the new year with a new group of freshmen ready to take on the world and trying to live together.
Relationships: Ben Grimm/Reed Richards, Clint Barton/Bobbi Morse, Hank Pym/Janet Van Dyne, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1- Orientation

Everywhere was chaos. Steve Rogers, arms full with boxes, all bright eyed and freshly gelled blonde hair, was walking up to his frat room on the third floor. Bucky Barnes, who looked like he couldn't care less, with his dark brown hair tousled like he had just gotten out of bed, held a duffel bag over his shoulder, followed in Steve's footsteps. Bucky couldn't believe that Steve had managed to convince him into going to college with him, it wasn't his scene, but he wanted to please his best friend, his partner in crime. The frat house was busy with boys of all shapes and sizes clamouring around, getting moved in.  
"Why did we decide to move in today, Rogers?" Bucky asked, sounding annoyed. Steve turned around, eyebrows raised, an innocent look on his face.  
"Because. We get to be like everyone else." Was all he said, which didn't satisfy Bucky. Bucky just shook his head and followed Steve. 

Once they arrived at their destination, their room for the year, they were surprised. A boy, no more like a man, was already in the room, settling in. "Uh. Excuse me, Is this room 616?" Steve asked politely. This man was just as tall and as muscular as Steve was. He had dirty, long blonde hair that fell to his shoulders. He turned to look at the two new arrivals and smiled.  
"Brothers!" He said loudly, his arms out wide like he was expecting a hug. He had an odd sort of accent, not quite American.  
Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, sharing a silent question of 'Who the hell is this guy?'. "Hi. I'm Steve Rogers, your roommate. And this is James Barnes." Steve said politely.  
Bucky grunted a hi. "Call me Bucky." He said, setting down his bag on the bed furthest away from the giant man-boy. He sat down and looked the stranger over, who just stood there smiling at the two of them.  
"My name is Thor Odinson, son of Odin. I come from the realm of Asgard." He said, his voice deep and booming.  
Bucky looked at him, confused. "Where exactly is that? Europe?" He asked. Thor laughed loudly, which was just as booming, if not more, as his voice.  
"Norway." He answered. 

The room itself was bigger than any of the roommates could have imagined, it fit three beds comfortably, with room for a small couch, a mini fridge and a huge wardrobe. One of the beds sat in the back left corner of the room, which Thor was occupying, a bedside table sat next to it. Beside that was another bed that would become Steve's. Another 2 bedside table sat to the right of Steve's bed, and lastly, there was the third bed, leaning against the right wall of the wall.  
"I'll be back." Steve said, giving Bucky a look as if to say 'don't you DARE do anything stupid.' Bucky shrugged with a small smirk on his face.  
As soon as Steve left, Thor turned to Bucky with the same smile he had greeted them with. "We shall be the best of brothers." He said and went back to unpacking his belongings.  
Before Bucky could start on unpacking someone else walked into the room. It was a tall, thin boy with greasy, short, black hair. He had a smirk on his face as he walked in, not even noticing Bucky. "Brother. I believe you have my extra box of-" This boy paused and finally noticed Bucky. He glared at him a moment, sizing him up. "New roommate? He seems ok." He walked over to Bucky and looked down at him, smiling in an almost menacing way. "I'm Loki Laufeyson."  
"Odinson. He is also son of Odin." Thor interjected. Loki glared at him but tried to ignore him.  
"Loki Olaf Laufeyson." Loki said, his voice projecting that it was fact and that it shouldn't be questioned.  
Bucky's eyes widened and a smile started to creep onto his face and he started laughing loudly. "LOL! Oh my god." He laughed. Loki and Thor looked at each other with confusion, but Bucky wouldn't stop. 

Eventually, Bucky calmed down just as soon as Steve came back. "Steve! Oh man. This is Loki Olaf Laufeyson. L. O. L! Get it!" He said, his laughter returning.  
"He has been like this for the last 2 minutes, Steve, make this laughter stop," Loki said through gritted teeth.  
"Lol. Um. That was…. Lots of Love, right?" Steve said, a look of confusion on his face.  
Bucky immediately stopped laughing, looking at Steve with disbelief, he couldn't understand how his friend didn't understand these internet abbreviations.  
"No. We talked about this. It's Laugh Out Loud," Bucky said in his 'talking to a child' voice. "Gosh, Steve, don't you remember anything I teach you." Steve just shrugged at him.  
"What is laugh out loud?" Thor asked just as confused as Steve was. Bucky just rolled his eyes.  
"No one around here understands," he muttered to himself.  
Thor and Steve look at each other and just burst into laughter themselves. "Fine. I will come back later, see ya losers," Loki grumbled and left, slamming the door shut behind him as he left.  
"Welcome brothers, this room will be the birth of great memories!" Thor shouted, raising his fist in the air and the hugged Steve who just laughed. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Nobody noticed him except his best friend Natasha Romanoff, or as everyone liked to call her, Black Widow. No one bothered to question Clint Barton's presence in the sorority house. "And this is our room," Nat said, dumping her bags inside the door of their room. "Cosy huh?" He asked. She walked into the middle of the room and spun slowly around in a circle, assessing the room. "All seems in order, you can come in." Clint smiled and went in.  
"This is amazing! It's so clean… And. Well. Cosy." He said, dumping his stuff onto the bed on the left side of the room. Ever since high school they had shared a room and he had always had the left side of the room so Nat didn't have any objections to this. She grabbed her stuff and dumped it onto her bed as well. "What do you think the girls will be like?" He asked. 

Nat chuckled, tying her wavy red hair into a ponytail, pinning her fringe to the side. "They'll be just fine. We'll fit right in." She smiled at him, amused. "Now come on. We have to get to orientation to find ourselves some clubs to join. Maybe the mixed martial arts club, or even fencing!" She sounded so excited, but Clint was slightly hesitant. He wanted to move in first, but before he could protest she grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back down the hallway and outside.  
"What about Steve? We told him we would meet him here!" Clint protested as Nat walked fast towards the main courtyard. She didn't say anything and Clint had to jog to keep up with her long strides and fast pace. "Nat! Slow down!" She didn't do as he asked until she saw someone she knew. Who they both knew. 

It was Bucky and Steve, standing there talking to a tall long, blonde hair buff dude. Steve and the guy were having some sort of excited conversation because he could hear their laughter from a mile away. Finally Nat slowed down and bumped shoulders with Bucky. "So what did we miss? Who is the big guy?" She asked, since clearly Steve wasn't paying much attention to them.  
Bucky chuckled, glancing at her the way he always did, just like she was one of the guys. "Nothing much. This is Thor. Foreign exchange student, our other roommate. Talkative guy, and loud." He filled them in. "They're talking about stuff I would never be able to understand, please butt in at any moment." He was leaning against a lamp post, his arms crossed with an amused smirk on his face. He was wearing a leather jacket even in this hot summer weather. Clint and the others were all wearing shorts and t-shirts, except for Nat, she wore a tank top.  
Nat cleared her throat, which always got Steve's attention, no matter the situation. "NAT!" He smiled and gave her a big hug, which engulfed her, as always. Clint knew that secretly she hated the hugs, but she didn't want to hurt the guys feelings. So she stayed quiet as usual. "How is your dorm? Have you got a nice room?" He asked her. They had a long conversation which Clint didn't really listen in on. 

"I'm Thor Odinson, son of Odin." The big guy said happily. Clint smiled and held out his hand, which Thor took, with a really tight grip that hurt Clint's hand slightly, but nothing he couldn't handle.  
"Clint Barton. Nice to meet you!" He said, shaking Thor's huge hand. Thor smiled and brought him in for a hug.  
"You mortals are so easy to hug!" He laughed, picking Clint up as he hugged him. Clint squirmed but couldn't get out of Thor's huge grasp. Finally, Thor set him down and Clint stumbled away slightly, his eyes wide with surprise.  
"Alrighty then," Clint said, giving Thor a half smile.  
Clint heard Bucky laughing and looked over his shoulder to glare at him, which made him laugh even louder. "I like this guy," Bucky said, nodding his head in Thor's direction who had turned to give Nat a big hug. 

"Come on. Can we go look at the clubs now?" Nat finally asked when Thor put her down. Whenever the four of them were in a group; Nat, Clint, Bucky and Steve, Nat would always, always, be the leader and nobody questioned her decisions.  
"Yes, lets!" Clint quickly agreed, and they all started walking around. 

The stalls were all pretty generic, with students shouting at you to join their clubs. None of them interested the group. Eventually, Nat spotted the martial arts stall and she rushed over, a dangerous smile on her face. She grabbed Clint's arm, against his protests, and ran off to the stall.  
The woman running the stall looked at them with judging eyes, looking at them to see if they're worthy. "What kind of martial arts do you offer?" Nat asked her with excitement. You could easily see how determined and excited she was at the prospect of doing any kind of martial arts.  
"Mixed, Kung Fu, Karate, Wing Chun, Judo, Jujitsu, Taekwondo, Tahtib, Eskrima, and plenty more. Are you interested? You seem like a capable woman with some practice," the woman said, her eyebrow raised lightly in an approving way. "I'm Melinda May, but you will call me May."  
Nat smiled at her. "I'm Natasha. But Nat is fine." She sounded so eager to have a female instructor.  
"If you will just sign here and I can get you enrolled. Would your friend like to as well?" May asked, glancing at Clint.  
"Yes. He will," Nat said, grabbing the clipboard and started writing before Clint could say anything. He let her do it, knowing she would really want him there, and secretly he enjoyed it too. 

"I'll see you next week," May said, nodding a goodbye. Clint and Nat walked away, Nat with her big smile on her face. She pumped her fist into the air.  
"Yes! This looks amazing! I'm glad you agreed to this, it's going to be awesome!" Nat said, excitedly as they walked back over to Steve, Bucky and Thor, who were standing by the Poetry club stall. 

"Can we go find the archery club?" Clint asked the others when they met up. Nat looked at him with eyebrows raised, how could she forget that he loved archery?  
"You're already an expert, why would you want to join the club?" Nat asked bluntly. The others agreed except for Thor, who looked confused, but didn't say anything.  
Clint shrugged. "So what? I have to keep up with practise! Might as well join the club right? Besides, it'll be a nice balance from the baking club!" He said. Nat chuckled, clapping her hand on his shoulder.  
"Of course. Whatever you want. Just don’t sign up for too many clubs or else you'll be swamped," she told him. Clint smiled at her, grateful that she was his best friend, she always seemed to understand him when no one else could.  
"We'll find it if you help me find the Community Volunteering stall," Steve said with a happy smile on his face.  
Clint shrugged, "Deal." Steve always loved to help other people in need, he was the nicest guy Clint had ever met. 

The group talked eagerly amongst themselves, Nat wanting to know more about Thor, Bucky making fun of Steve, Clint also joining in.


	2. chapter 2- orientation

Pepper Potts sat at her desk typing away when Phil Coulson, or Coulson, or according to Stark, Coulselor came in. He always came in on the first day to introduce himself to the students. He liked to come across as their friend rather than just their school counsellor. Pepper gave him a smile and a quick hello and went back to typing on her computer. 

Coulson saw the first group of students arriving to collect their schedules and straightened his suit. This group consisted of two tall, buff, blonde boys; a short red-haired girl; one gruff, dark looking boy; and a smaller, muscular boy. He smiled at the strange group of friends. "I'm Phil Coulson, but you may call me Coulson. I'm the school counsellor, and you can come to me with [i]anything[/i] you want. Whether it's to talk about stuff or you just need a friend." He held out his hand and shook hands with each of the students. The boy who named himself Clint smiled at him like they were already friends. 

"Nice to meet you, Coulson," Clint said happily. The girl, Natasha, facepalmed and shook her head in amusement, though Coulson had no idea why. 

"Okay. So here are your schedules, stick to them closely. This is your life now. You'll all do great! I believe in you guys." Coulson gave his usual pep talk before classes. He was happy-go-lucky all the time with the students and they all seemed to enjoy it and called him a good counsellor. "Alright. As I've said you can come to me at any time during the year, my door is always open! Feel free to waltz in! Pepper will always look after you kids as well, whenever you need to see me. She doesn't bite." He chuckled. Pepper just glared at him. 

"Ignore him sometimes. He tries to be funnier than he is. But hey, he's a good counsellor, don't forget that. Underneath all that happiness is still a good heart. Now, Coulson. Let them go, they need to get to their classes," Pepper told him lightly, not even looking up from her computer. 

Coulson nodded quickly. "Sorry guys. Time to go find your classes." Coulson said, ushering the small group out. 

"Oh. Coulson. I was just wondering, do you like tea?" Clint asked curiously. The others had all gone outside and it was just him, Clint and Pepper. 

Coulson found it odd but instantly grinned. "Yes, I love tea! What do you have in mind?" 

Clint chuckled, "Tea party? I'll bake the cookies and you can bring the tea! We can talk, counsellor." And with that Clint walked out with a smile, leaving behind Coulson, who was also smiling, both with excitement and happiness, he liked this kid already. 

"A tea party? You've finally found someone who understands you!" Pepper chuckled. "Maybe you should tell Bruce that and you three can start a club." Coulson looked at her for a moment before grinning. "That's an amazing idea, thanks, Pepper." He strode off, leaving Pepper gawking in his wake. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Get your ass over here!" Natasha shouted at Bucky, who was lagging behind. They were almost late to their Russian class, on the very first day. "Come on, lazy butt. Or I'll leave you behind and you won't be able to sit with us at lunch today." At that, he broke into a run and caught up to her as soon as she walked into the lecture theatre. It was a small one, with a small class. They had taken the same class, the hard Russian language class. They were both fluent, but it was still fun to do it, good practise. The whole room was rounded so that everyone could see the professor; he now stood at the podium, head down, looking through his papers. Natasha and Bucky chose seats 3 rows from the back. They sat at the end of the aisle, so they could escape easily after the lecture was done. 

The room was about a quarter full of people scattered all over. Bucky and Nat were the only two people who sat next to each other, everyone else was alone. It was quiet. Nat and Bucky looked at each other with questioning looks, silently asking 'What is up?' Bucky just shrugged and grabbed out his book and pen. He didn't bother to open his book and he just rested his head on the table. 

Nat took out her book and pen as well and opened her book, which was already full of doodles and Russian sayings. She smiled lightly to herself and turned to a fresh page. She wrote the date and waited, sizing up the rest of the class. They didn't look like much, and all of them were guys except her, which she didn’t mind, she rather didn't get along with girls so much, at least not the girls at high school. Nat wondered what everyone's major was, and why they would be taking Russian. For Nat, it was her minor, and the same went with Bucky. Her major being Law was tough, but Russian was like a first language to her, she knew a lot, but she took it anyway. Bucky was just doing this for the easy grades, and he really loves Russian history, so that was his minor. Looking at Bucky you wouldn't have guessed in a million years that he would be an art major. But he was. Secretly all his friends knew he wanted to do it because he wanted to be with his best friend, Steve. But he was also a great artist, thus it wasn't too surprising either. Bucky was a mystery to all except Steve. 

"Alright, everyone! Listen closely. I am Professor Blonsky. I have 2 rules," The professor started, clearing his throat. You would have thought the professor would be someone old and grumpy. But this guy was dangerous looking, mysterious and young. It made Nat suspicious from the get-go. "First. Listen and do your homework." People groaned. "Oh, shut up. This is college, do your homework and you are on your way to getting your degrees. So don't slack off or I will know, and then I'll have to get you killed." He smiled sadistically. Everyone was quiet, but Nat smiled. She liked this guy. "I was kidding. Seriously. I want to help you pass, and be ready to insult your friends in Russian." Someone chuckled. "Second rule. Feel free to talk to me whenever you want, in Russian, in English. I am not as scary as you think. Let everyone else know I'm scary, but I will make sure you guys don't think so. There are only about 30 of you people, and there will be a lot of one-on-one conversations, please be prepared." He looked at each and everyone. His eyes landed on Nat and he smiled lightly. But there was still something dangerous about him. He was tall, about 5'7", with short blond hair, slightly spiked up to make him look young. Even from where she was sitting his piercing blue eyes were cold, with a gleam of satisfaction in them. His smile was crooked, mysterious, yet also charming. His features were sharp, and ruggedly handsome. He wore a plain black and white suit with no tie, but it was all crisp and neat. No way has this guy been a professor for long. There may have been a military background, but it was hard to say between that smile and his eyes. 

"Okay. First, we have to start with administrative stuff, you know, when tests are, how things are going to run this year. Your basic shit." He chuckled and began his powerpoint. At that point, Nat was only half-listening, which she was very good at. She looked over at Bucky who was now, again, pretending to sleep. His book still not open. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thor was just walking out of his class, with Loki beside him, complaining about one of his professors. "He just talked so slowly! Like we were all just children to him!" Loki grumbled loudly. Thor just shrugged. 

"We are children, Loki, In the eyes of all adults," Thor told him and Loki just glared, obviously not amused by this comment. 

Loki started blabbing on about this one professor but Thor was preoccupied to listen to his brother talking. He had just spotted the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. It was a girl, slightly older than him, with long dark blonde hair, hanging loosely around her. She had a small frame and was walking around fast. She was hugging some books around with her, obviously in a hurry. Thor's jaw physically dropped and he just stared after her as she walked in the opposite direction that he and Loki were taking. He stopped and turned to keep watching her. His heart almost melted at the sight of her. 

Before thinking about it, he irrationally started to follow her. With his long legs, he quickly caught up to her. "Would you like me to carry your books for you, dear lady?" He asked politely. She jumped slightly, with a slight scream, clearly startled to see him. Her eyes went wide as she stopped to look at the person who had scared her. 

"Oh. No. That won't be necessary. I can handle it myself." She smiled at him and his heart melted further, she had the most beautiful smile, like the brightest twinkle stars in the night sky. 

"What is your name?" He asked her politely, smiling at her, not really knowing what to do, how was he supposed to act around this beautiful lady. 

"Jane. Foster." She said, holding her hand out. Thor eagerly shook her hand and smiled awkwardly back at him. His grip was slightly too tight and he quickly let go. 

"Lady Jane. I am Thor Odinson, from Norway." He couldn't stop smiling, he had no idea what else to do. 

"Well, Thor. Nice to meet you, but I really have to go, I'm late for my meeting with my Thesis advisor!" She said, though she looked like she didn't want to leave. 

"Oh. Yes. Of course. Let me escort you. A lady should not be without escort when this place is full of strangers." He said, holding his arm out to her. She chuckled and shook her head. 

"Walking is fine. But you may escort me." She started walking and Thor followed beside her. "What are you studying? Are you a first year?" 

"I'm doing a politics degree, my father wants me to do this so that I may take over his kingdom some day. It is very important to him, you see. So I must obey him, and be a good son." He said. "And yes I am first year." 

She looked down at her feet as she walked. "Why don't you do what YOU want to do? Shouldn't that be important to your father?" She asked him. 

"I am my father's son. I must do what he wants me to, and that's what I want to do. I know what I must do," he replied truthfully. 

"Huh. You must really love your father then?" She asked, looking up at him. She only reached up to about mid-chest. 

"I do. He is my father," he said, though he wasn't too sure if his father loved him enough. "What do you study, Lady Jane?" 

She chuckled again, looking away from him, at ease. "My degree is in Physics, specifically astrophysics. And I am in my final year, doing my thesis." She talked like she was proud of her work and Thor admired that very much. 

"Oh, here we are. This is my lab. Nice to meet you Thor Odinson. Maybe we shall meet again," she said, and handed him a small card. He looked down at it, her contact details. He smiled and looked up to find her gone, already through the doors into the lab. He looked at her through the window and sighed. What was he to do now? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Steve sat in his American History class by himself, listening intently. It was only the first day and he still enjoyed it immensely. There were only 10 minutes left and he didn't want it to end. He chose American History as his minor because it had always interested him, ever since they had to do history at school. His other friends were always [i]so[/i] over American History they had made fun about him choosing it. But he didn't mind. 

The minutes rolled by and then the lecture ended, to Steve's disappointment. He quickly packed his things away, he had to meet Nat and Bucky after their Russian lecture. They were meeting up for lunch and he hated being late. He shouldered his bag and almost ran down the aisle, trying not to run people over. He accidentally bumped into someone. Steve grabbed onto the guy's shoulder to steady him. "Oh, gosh. I am so sorry," Steve apologized. The guy, a tall, African American boy with a happy smile. 

"Oh, no that was my fault. I should've looked where I was going." The guy said. Though no one knew whose fault it was, they would both blame themselves. "My name is Sam Wilson." He held his hand out and Steve gripped it, shaking his hand. The two of them started walking out of the lecture room, side by side. 

"I'm Steve Rogers, nice to meet you, and again I'm so sorry," he said with an apologetic smile. 

"Nice to meet you too. And I'm sorry too. At least no one got hurt!" He chuckled and Steve smiled happily. "So. Why are you doing American History?" 

Steve was happy to explain. "Oh, it's my minor. My major is actually In Art. So it's slightly different, but I just love it! What about you?" 

Sam nodded like he understood, he seemed like such a happy guy. "Oh, I just love it, not even part of my degree, but wanted to do something other than my Phys Ed classes." 

"Oh! Phys Ed. Cool! I've been meaning to check out the gym, maybe you would wanna come? You seem like a good gym buddy!" Steve said excitedly. 

Sam looked at him, happily. "I would love that! Gym buddies it is then. I can help you with your routine." Then he looked at Steve carefully and chuckled. "Okay, I doubt you need my help, you look fitter than me." Steve laughed at that, clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder. 

"I've been going to the gym for a long time, and I box too. I just need to keep practising. And I tried to bring my friend, Bucky along with me, but he hates it," Steve explained. 

Sam nodded again with a smile. "Well then, I'm your man! Gym buddies it is. Man, that'll be so great! I can practise my phys ed stuff on you!" Sam sounded excited, obviously liking this idea. "Oh here, lets exchange numbers so we can meet up." Sam pulled out his phone and Steve entered his number, which took a while, since he didn't know if off by heart. Sam thanked him and ran off, waving behind him. Immediately Steve heard his phone ping and it was a text. 

'Yo, it's Sam' Steve wasn’t the best with technology and decided to wait for Bucky to add Sam's number to his phone. Or Nat. Either one would be happy to do it. 

"STEVE!" Someone yelled from behind him. Steve frowned lightly, did he know this person? His question was answered as Clint came running up to him, not even puffing for breath. "Hey. Wait up for me." Steve didn't even need to stop walking for Clint to catch up to him. "You'll never guess what I just saw?" Clint was smiling, trying not to laugh. It must have been something funny, but Steve had no idea. 

"Uh. What did you see?" He asked. 

Clint chuckled before telling him, "Oh. I just saw your roommate, Thor, running after some girl. He was basically drooling like she was the most amazing thing he had ever seen. It was actually kind of hilarious." Steve's eyes went wide, Thor and a girl? Huh. 

"Go find him, who knows what he will be up to. Men do stupid things for women. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Ok?" Steve asked him, knowing it was his responsibility to look after his roommate. 

Clint grumbled for a moment, before saluting him. "Ay, ay captain." And ran off, shouting his goodbye. 

Steve managed to make it to the spot where he was meeting the others, before they did, even though they were closer. Where were they? Hands were suddenly over his eyes and he was forced into darkness. He didn't scream but he did panic. He quickly threw his elbow back without thinking about it, hitting whoever it was in the stomach. The guy screamed lightly, a loud 'Ooooh' escaping his mouth. The attacker's hands came off his eyes and Steve could see again. He turned around, fists raised. What he saw almost annoyed him. It was Bucky, bending over slightly, glaring at Steve. "What the hell was that about, huh? You could have killed me!" Bucky said loudly, and annoyed. 

Steve sighed deeply. "Like I have told you before, I do not like to be surprised like that! Never again do that," he said, frowning at Bucky. Nat was standing to the side, laughing loudly, doubled over as well. 

"Told you not to do it Bucky! That was your own fault." She said between her laughter. 

"Let's just find a seat," Steve grumbled, stalking off. Bucky always liked to play little pranks like these on him, ever since he had known him, which has been… Like forever. He doesn't remember a time where he hadn't known Bucky. Bucky ran along beside him, smiling now. 

"Ah. Sweet victory. Come on Rogers, you're a tough guy. That wasn't so bad. You know I love you, and I know you, you can't hate me forever," Bucky said. He was right, Steve couldn't stay angry at him forever, but for now, he was. He didn't find these little jokes funny, but everyone else seemed to. 

Steve found a table that they could sit at and tried to ignore Bucky's pleading and Nat's amusing smile. He sat with his arms crossed, glaring at Bucky. His phone suddenly rang, the sweet Jazz song he had chosen felt like home. He picked it up, "Hello, Steve speaking." 

"Hi, Steve! It's me, Peter!" The familiar voice spoke on the other side of the phone. Peter Quill. He was Bucky and Nat's detention buddy. He was always happy to see Steve around school. During their last few years at high school Peter's little group was a part of Steve's little group. Peter's little group had gotten up to a lot of mischief over the years and Bucky had learned from them. Peter always wanted to be associated as being cooler than Steve and he made sure that everyone else thought so. He was old school, like Steve. Steve didn't care one way or another if Peter was cooler than him, but it seemed really important to Peter, so Steve would play along, making it a competition. 

"Oh, hi Peter. What do you want?" Steve asked, making Peter chuckle. 

"Always the warm welcome! Anyway. After classes, we should chill. You can show me the room," Peter said. He and his band of friends were all at community college, so they wouldn't see each other around. 

"I don't know man. Will the others come?" Steve said, not really sure what to say. He liked them all, but Rocket was…. Well difficult. He once stole Bucky's prosthetic arm. Which annoyed the hell out of Bucky. With good reason. 

"Well, yeah. Of course!" There was a loud noise on the other end and a bunch of screams. "Goddamnit! Damn raccoon!" 

"I AM NOT A RACCOON!" Rocket shouted loudly. Steve was confused, but he was used to it, there was always something odd going on when the two of them got together. 

"Well. I guess you could. Just call me when you want to come over, so I can warn my other roommate, Thor. I think you will like him. Now. I have to go, it's lunch and Bucky is buying!" Steve said, saying his goodbyes. 

Bucky glared at him now, "What? No. That's no fair! You can't make me do that!" 

Nat smiled at him, pushing him out of his chair. "Go on, servant! Buy us food. You deserve it. Go buy some shawarma." Waving at him as he left, still grumbling. Now Steve was smiling too, enjoying this too much. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Clint called Thor, who didn't pick up. Alright, he thought, where would he go? If he was following the girl? He in fact had no idea and just ran in the direction he had seen Thor go. He scanned the crowds, it should be easy to find a tall, buff, blonde haired dude. But he couldn't spot him. Then he saw Loki and smiled to himself, ah, a clue, he thought to himself. Loki was sitting by himself in the shade of a tall tree. He wasn't doing much, just sitting there, staring at a book. "Hey! Loki!" Clint said, sitting down opposite him. Loki glared at him. Clint just shrugged it off, plenty of people glared at him. 

"What do you want, puny mortal?" He asked. 

"Would you have any idea where I would find Thor. I saw him go after a girl, but I have no idea where she would be heading." Clint explained. Loki chuckled softly, but it wasn't a nice chuckle, more of the evil origins. 

"Ah. Of course. Thor was always weak for women. I suppose I could offer you information about their whereabouts. But first, we shall make a deal." Loki said, leaning towards Clint. Clint leaned back slightly, starting to feel uncomfortable. But Steve wanted him to find Thor, and he would do it at any cost. "Ok. So…. I want you to…." He paused, smirking at him, an evil glint in his eyes. "To bake me any kind of food I want for the next 2 months. OK? Whenever I want. How much I want. Got it?" 

Clint wanted to laugh, he thought Loki was going to make him do something bad, something illegal, or make him a slave! Oh… Wait. A baking slave was better than a personal slave, he supposed. "Sure. We have a deal. Are you allergic to anything?" 

Loki smiled, holding his hand out. "Nope." They shook hands to close the deal and Loki leaned back against the tree. "Now. I saw that the girl was holding a physics textbook. Lots of them, complicated ones. She looks nerdy, so maybe the physics labs?" Loki told him. 

Clint nodded, taking in all the information. At least this information was worthwhile. "Thanks so much. I owe you 2 months of baking then." 

"Yes. You do. The first thing you're going to bake is those brownies you made for Steve and his buddy. Those were…. Divine." Loki said almost happily. Who knew he would love Clint's baking. Though he wasn't surprised, everyone loved his baking. Though he was just surprised that Loki, the manifestation of death and evil, would love baked goods. 

"Of course. I'll bring them by after classes. Bye! Thanks for the information!" Clint jumped up, waving as he ran away, towards the labs. 

Even though he had already been here two days, he already knew his way around. He had memorised a copy of the campus map, so that he could easily get wherever he wanted, and in this case it came in handy. He made it to the physics labs in record time. And there he was, his target, Thor. He was facing a closed door, with a look of surprise on his face as he glanced down at a small piece of paper of some sorts. Clint slowly walked up to him. "Thor? Hey." He said quietly. 

Thor got out of his trance and smiled at Clint. "Ah! Baking man! What are you doing here?" He asked, pocketing the paper. 

"Just came to look for you. Come we're going to eat lunch with the others, want to join?" He asked, curious as to what that paper was, and why he was just standing at the door holding it. 

"Yes. Of course. I am most certainly hungry. Lead the way." He held his arm out with a smile. Clint shrugged and led the way. 

"So, who was that girl huh?" Clint asked the big guy, not being able to help his smile. 

Thor blushed and looked embarrassed. "Oh. Lady Jane? She's a physicist, doing her thesis. I think she likes me as much as I like her." He sounded almost like a little boy who had a massive crush and it was almost adorable, considering Thor's size. 

"Well ain't that nice." Clint smiled, giving him a thumbs up. 

They walked the rest of the way to lunch talking about Jane and their classes. Clint was starting to like this guy.


End file.
